


The Misadventures of Alexander Hamilton

by Creative_Ace



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Adventures, Angel Aaron Burr, Angels, Archangels, College AU, Death, Demons, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ghost John Laurens, Ghosts, Heaven, Hell, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Michael and Lucifer - Freeform, Monsters, Mutual Pining, Not exactly like Supernatural but some similarities of the show, Supernatural (TV) World, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Violence, demon thomas jefferson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Ace/pseuds/Creative_Ace
Summary: Alexander Hamilton, nineteen years old and living by himself. The college student who gets four to five hours of sleep every night; everyone tells him to sleep more and to take breaks from working on school work all the time but Alex really can’t. Alex, being the genius and dumbass that he is decided to befriend three beings that well, isn’t human. Alex would just chuckle and say that he was sixteen and crazy stupid to find a group of friends.Now you might think, “Alexander, what mess did you get yourself into?” Alex would simply grin and shrug his shoulders at the other beings he fights against but no other human knows anything about his misadventures. No one will ever know about his three.. Does he call them friends? I mean he likes the ghost and calls him a close friend but the other two? The angel and demon? He might have to get back to you about that.This is about the adventures that Alexander goes on with his three buddies, John Laurens the ghost, Aaron Burr the angel, and Thomas Jefferson the demon.





	1. Chapter One - The Sensitive Case (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Author here! So this is my crazy story and I'm not that good of a writer but I want to do something with my creative ideas and use demonology and other crazy shit and create a story. There is a plot line here obviously and the first few chapter are gonna follow the plot line then I will branch off into the adventures. I have so many ideas but never enough time nor do I type fast enough. 
> 
> Also some Supernatural elements is in this. I've changed some up from the show but some stuff is similar. Credits to the creators of Supernatural and Hamilton. I wouldn't be here creating fanfiction if it wasn't for you!
> 
> Updates are twice a week!
> 
> Enjoy the story!!!

“Get some sleep, mon amie.”

“Will do, Laf. I’ll see you later.” Alexander told his french friend, Lafayette through the phone. Ending the call, Alex grabs his keys from his pocket and unlocks the front door to his small apartment. Gripping the strap to his shoulder backpack, Alexander enters into the apartment.

“Alex!”

“Hello, Alexander.”

“Hamilton.”

Alexander sighs at the sudden attention from the three supernatural-esk beings. The sight of the three being in his apartment means that a mission is more than likely to happen. John greets Alex with a sudden, grip tight hug. For a ghost, he is kinda strong. Returning the hug, Alexander greets the ghost with a hello and smile. The two seperate and Alex greets the angel and demon.

“How was school today, Alexander?” Aaron Burr, the angel asked.

“Good, how is heaven, Burr?” Alex questioned him.

Burr nods, “Wonderful as always.” Alexander hums in response and looks over at the demon.

“Jefferson,” Alex nods towards the demon’s direction. Thomas Jefferson rolls his eyes and continues to work on his paperwork. ‘Probably deals and souls.’ Alexander thinks to himself.

Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton have a weird relationship. One minute they could be bickering and arguing about the stupidest shit. Mostly about politics and how Thomas shouldn’t be making deals to get people souls. Then the next they act like they are in love. Sitting together on the couch sharing a blanket. Alex would never admit this to anyone but he always like the tall, crazy hair demon. It’s strange but nobody questions it. Although, during combat those two are amazing together. They know how each other move and can predict each others movements in a heartbeats notice. Burr and John don’t have this in common with Alexander but they’re really good as a team all together.

“Alex, we have mission! This time Heaven and Hell has teamed up.” John exclaims.

Alexander looks away from Jefferson to Burr as he hands the white folder to Alex. “Guys.. I don’t know if I can do this mission. I haven’t slept well in the past few days because of other missions and homework. Maybe I shouldn’t-”

“Hamilton, we need you.”

Alexander looks over at Jefferson with a confused look, “Why? I don’t have powers nor I’m a supernatural being either. You don’t need m-”

“Alex, you have to go!” Jefferson states in a stern tone.

Alexander glares at the demon. _'Like fucking hell I’m gonna let a demon tell me what to do!’_

“I agree with Jefferson, Alexander. You need to be there. Read the report and you’ll understand why.”

Alex rolls his eyes and looks down at the folder with the documents of the mission.

_**Mission 9905** _

_**(Heaven and Hell Report)** _

_**Team Hamilton** _

_**(Human, Ghost, Angel, and Demon)** _

_**May 12th, 2018 Summary- On May 11th, Queens, New York, a woman named Tracy Campbell was murdered in her own home. Ms. Campbell was stabbed from behind in the neck and an ‘X’ on her forehead. There was no signs of struggle or damage done to the house. Ms. Campbell was a mother to her son, Lucas Campbell who turned nine years old a few days ago. Lucas was at a friends house when the murder took place. He found her later that night in the living room.** _ _**Ms. Campbell was a vessel to the angel Lily. Lily was currently using Ms. Campbell to check-up on the nephilim.** _

_**Local reapers have been questioned by In the Vail ghosts. Reapers don’t understand who’s doing the killing nor want to get involved. They just want the situation to be stopped. Similar cases like this happened back nine years ago in 2009 in the Caribbean and in 2000 in Virginia. Heaven and Hell suspect that this recurring homicide spree is caused by the same being or a group doing the killing. The common signs at each murder scenes are stab wounds to the throat and an ‘X’ on the forehead.** _

_**Each victim that has been murder has a child at the age nine. Some of the children nephilims or half-breed demons. All in which these children are strong and powerful. Some even might be dangerous as well. Heaven and Hell suspect that the demon vessel, Mark Weekes will be next since he has a daughter that turns nine on the 12th. On the 14th, the murder of the vessel, Mark and the demon who is currently using him, Quentin Bankz will be murdered. The mission is to talk to Quentin and tell him the situation that he is in and be there the night the of the murder. Make sure the half-breed is safe somewhere and try to save Mr. Bankz and Mr. Weekes. You are a group of four, two do the saving and the other two take on the being that is doing the killing.** _

_**Sincerely,** _

_**Heaven’s President** _

_**George Washington** _

_**And** _

_**Hell’s President** _

_**John Adams** _

With the folder, Alexander look at the pictures from multiple crime scenes. All these marking look like the same one his mother had when he found her dead back when he was nine years old. Alex gets up and makes his way to his bedroom.

“Alex!” John calls out to the human. John looks at Burr as Alexander went to his room. Burr gives John a sympathetic smile and John frowns at him. Alexander ignores the ghost and starts pining one of the pictures next to the one of his mother. _‘It’s the same!’_

He didn’t get it. He never understood why he was apart of all this. Something is out there ruining families. There’s a pattern to it all and he can’t seem to find the right pieces; only little pieces that leaves him wanting more. Burr and Jefferson never tells him a thing. Burr knew his mother before he was born. So he should have all the answers, right? Although, Alex knew Burr would never to say anything. Alex was only let to wonder at night and right now about whether Burr will tell him about his mother and the things she had done.

Alex’s train of thought started to wonder until he finally came up with something. He came to a conclusion that his mother was either an angel or demon. The thought of being either made him nauseous. This would make him non-human. A possible threat actually. Both are extremely strong and both are extremely dangerous. Alexander shakes his head. _‘Why, mom? Why did you do this? Why am I even alive?’_ Alexander sighs and tugs at the ends of his hair a little bit. Walking out of his room, Alex look in the direction towards his team.

“Is it possible?” He looks directly at Burr. Burr kept quiet. Not speaking a word.

“Thomas, is it possible?” Alex give a pleading look towards Thomas knowing he always gives in to it.

Thomas looks anywhere but Alex’s eyes, “Alexander..”

“Jefferson!!” Burr shouts. Jefferson glares at Burr; letting his eye glow red. Burr’s eyes lit up gold meaning that he will smite the demon if it means keeping him quiet about the situation.

“You can’t keep everything away from me! I deserve to know!” Alexander fights.

“Alex,” John starts, “if they tell you what you are then that means you’re powers will start premature. You will struggle to control them. Your destiny is already set in stone, if they interfere with it then they both will die because they messed with the laws of destiny. I’m sorry, you have to find out on your own but we will help fight and help you get there.” John explains to Alexander.

“Great, so I am some half-breed freak with stalled powers and not fucking human!?” Alexander snaps.

“You’re not a freak, Hamilton.” Jefferson comments.

“Like you would know! You got to live a human life only to become a demon after you died! I just want to be fucking normal for once in my damn life!” Alexander yelled.

“Alex-”

“Shut up, Burr.” Alex snaps and Burr glares at the now known half-breed.

The apartment became quiet and Alex is frustrated. He breathes heavy for a few minutes trying to not freak out and then walks out of the apartment with his keys in hand.

“Is he coming back?” John mumbles to the angel and demon.

Thomas stays quiet and Aaron nods, “soon, he has to. This mission is important to him.“

John simply nods and fades out of sight, feeling more comfortable in the invisible form.

Alexander finally gets outside and takes a deep breath. He can sense a storm coming. He can smell the rain. Alex used to love the rain but after the hurricane that destroyed his hometown in the Caribbean and nearly drowning, storms make Alex panicky. He should have died in that hurricane. After the soul taking storm, that’s when Alexander meet Aaron Burr. The angel that gave him a chance to live again for a cost. Alex is grateful for Aaron Burr. He gave him a chance to discover what he wants to be and accomplish goals and dreams along with fighting the things that destroys families like his..

Feeling a little more relaxed and emotionally drained, Alex thinks back to when his mother would sing to him when he was young. Anytime the he would be upset or restless, his mother would always sing 'Starman' by David Bowie. Alex would smile at her every time she would start the words.

Pulling him out of thought, Alexander felt his face wet. He looks up and feels more raindrops hit his face. It makes him wonder if this storm was caused by him. He shakes his head, it couldn’t be. Alex heads back to the apartment to discuss the mission.

The door opens and Burr is surprised to see Alex back so soon. John appears back into his solid form and Alex takes a seat on the couch. Jefferson on the other end and Burr sitting on the love-seat.

“Do you have the address to Quentin?” Alex ask in a monotonous voice.

“Yeah, the place is about an hour outside of here. Do you want to drive or I can fly out..?” Burr states. The glowing gold eyes won’t meet Alexander’s. Jefferson is chewing his nails and John is making the pen hover above his fingers. Everyone is on edge and no one wants to be here.

“Jefferson and I will go talk to Quentin, you and John head to the local morgue and look at the body.” Jefferson gives Alex a confused look as he states his commands for the team. “This thing has to be using a knife that can kill both demons and angels. I didn’t think there was any other weapon that could do that besides mine.”

“There wasn’t anything to my knowledge. I don’t know if Washington or Adams knows of something that could.” Burr says. “Let’s go, John. I want to get back soon so I can get started on my reports.” John sets the pen and nods. He gives Alexander a weary look and Alex smiles at him for reassurance. John returns the smile. The angel and ghost fly leaving Jefferson and Alexander alone in the small apartment.

“I guess we should get started huh?” Alexander tells Jefferson. Jefferson only nods and packs his work into his backpack leaving it sit on the couch. Alexander felt the guilty energy from Thomas.

“Did you hear what happened on the news?” Alexander starts. Thomas gives Alexander a confused look only to receive a smirk from Alexander. Thomas knew what Alex wanted. He knew the argument was about to happen.


	2. Chapter Two - The Sensitive Case (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission continues!!! 
> 
> This is more of a Alexander and Thomas chapter as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, you're fellow writer Ace here!
> 
> I just wanted to say I hope you enjoy this chapter and that the next will be soon! Like a few days soon probably!
> 
> Have a wonderful day!

“Alex, you are fucking ridiculous! They will never do that.” Jefferson states as they pulled in the home of Quentin Bankz.

 

“I know but it needs to happen! Yo, fuck Trump and his stupid plans.” Alex grumbles as he turns off the old beat-up truck. They get out and Jefferson snaps his fingers. Alexander notice that he has different clothes on. His jeans and green hoodie has been replaced with dark skinny jeans and a nice dark green button-up. His hair that was once down is now pulled up in a nice bun. Alexander looks over at Jefferson to glare at him but was caught off guard when he notice that Jefferson was dressed up as well. His casual black and red suit is now replaced with black slacks and a nice purple button-up along with a black bowtie. Alexander forgot how to breath for a second. Jefferson smirks when he notices Alexander staring at him. Alexander looks away flushed.

 

“Was it necessary to change our clothes?” He grumbles as they approach the front door.  

 

“Yes, Quentin is a man of class. He respects people who try to look nice and gives off the high class vibe.”

 

“That is everything I am not.” Alex mumbles as he stands behind Jefferson.

 

Jefferson knocks on the door and the two wait for a few before the door is opened. Alex felt a wave of energy hit him. Grabbing Jefferson’s arm, he feels his knees go weak. Jefferson grabs ahold of Alex’s other arm and keeps him up and standing. Alex’s vision becomes spotty and his ears are ringing.

 

“Alex! Alex, are you okay? Can you hear me?” Jefferson repeats in a panic. The door opens and stands there a young girl.

 

“Is he okay?” she inquires. He looks over at the girl and notices her eyes. Glowing red.

 

Alex blinks slowly and looks up at Jefferson. His vision is starting to clear up and he feels himself regaining composure.

 

“Alex. Hey, are you okay?” Jefferson’s voice is full of concern and panic.

 

Alex nods, “yeah, I’m okay.” He slowly lets go of Jefferson but Jefferson keeps his hold on Alex’s arm.

 

“Pardon, is everything alright?” a man’s voice states.

 

They look up at the man. A man in his 30’s with light blonde hair and a broad structure.

 

“Shit, Thomas Jefferson! Come in!” Quentin Bankz says with a smile.

 

“Thank you. Alex, can you walk?” Jefferson asks him. Alex nods and takes a step forward. Jefferson slides his hand to take Alex’s as the walk into the rather large living room.

 

The two of them take a seat on the nearest couch. Alexander rubs his face with his only free hand and sighs. He felt exhausted. Maybe the lack of sleep and the increasing stress is getting to him.

 

“Alex?” He hears Jefferson say quietly. Alex looks up at him. “Are you sure you are-”

 

Alex nods. Quentin sits down two glasses of water on the coffee table.

 

“Thomas, my friend, what brings you to New York?” Quentin ask Jefferson. Jefferson looks away from Alex and sends Quentin a small smile.

 

“There are leads on the thing that is killing our kind and angels. Heaven and Hell teamed up on this one. Hell suspect that you are next.” Jefferson states. He snaps his fingers and the file that Alex left in the car appears on the coffee table. “You should read this,” Jefferson says as he grabs a glass to offer to Alexander. Alexander declines and Jefferson takes a sip of the ice water. The three men notice the young girl who happens to be Quentin’s daughter.

 

“McKayla, darling, why don't you go upstairs and watch some tv? These two men and I are having an important meeting.” Quentin tells the girl. She hesitate but heads off upstairs. Quentin sighs and takes the file and begins reading it.

 

After a few minutes, Quentin sits down the file. “Heaven and Hell teaming up for the first time in 90 years and they are worried about their creations?”

 

Jefferson gives the other demon a shrug, “different, I know. But a job is a job. I’d hate to see you gone, Q.”

 

“We’ve had some good times together, Thomas.” Quentin smiles, “also I’ve got my little girl to raise. But Thomas, how rude of you not to introduce your.. friend to me.”

 

Thomas slowly let’s go of Alex’s hand, “pardon me, this is Alexander Hamilton. Alex, this is my old friend, Quentin Bankz.”

 

Alexander puts on a fake smile and reaches across to shake Quentin’s hand. Quentin accepts the handshake.

 

“A pleasure, sir.” Alex says as they let go.

 

“Please, it’s a pleasure to meet the child prodigy of-”

 

Thomas coughs purposely to shut up Quentin, “Q, it’s best to keep _that_ information to yourself.”

 

Alex gives Jefferson as confused look but soon goes to a glare when realizes that Jefferson is making everyone withhold the information about Alex.

 

“My apologies, Thomas. So, I’ve read the report. What is game plan?”

 

Thomas looks at Alex, “Alex has the plan.”

 

Alex nods and explains his plans to keep Quentin and Mckayla safe. Alex is sure this plan should work. He went over it in his head multiple times checking every possibility. When he finishes, Quentin nods. Quentin tells Alex that the plan should work.

 

“Good, I will make sure that Mckayla will be staying at a friends house and safe. Do you guys have a clue on what your even going up against?” Quentin states.

 

Alex shakes his head, “No one knows what this thing is. But I have a weapon that my mother passed down to me that kills just about everything. We are fucked if it’s a god or demigod though. But the signs and evidence is telling that it isn’t.”

 

“What do you think it is?”

 

“I have read some lore on heaven and hell’s beings. Either we are going up against Lucifer's first borns that are supposed to be locked away or a rogue angel. I’m leaning on the first born children though.”

 

“I feel like that is almost racist, Hamilton.” Thomas remarks and a red rim glare.

 

“No, I don’t mean your everyday red-eyed demons. I mean these nasty terrible beings that have black eyes and have the desire to destroy the world and set Lucifer free. They haven’t walked among the earth in millions of years. These assholes will kill and damage everything and everyone. It doesn’t matter who you are, if Lucifer wants the world dead then his children will do anything to please his ass.” Alexander rambles. “On top of that, you red-eyed demons aren’t Lucifer’s children. You’re Hell’s. Hell created you. It’s no different than Heaven making everyday normal angels. On the other hand, Archanges are created by God. These Archangels are fucking powerful. It’s to believe that no Archangel never created a nephilim and if one does then it would be considered to be the most powerful thing in the world. There is more lore-”

 

“Alex, you’re rambling.” Thomas states and Alex shuts up.

 

“Smart boy, you are, Alexander. You are right about us being Hell’s creation. I, also will disagree with you that it’s Lucifer’s children. They are most certainly trapped in the pits of Hell. Nice theory though.” Quentin adds.

 

“Then what could it be? These things are smart and wouldn’t be commanded to destroy the earth and the people on it. They would need a smart plan. Maybe attacking the things that are creating-”

 

“Alex, it doesn’t add up. This is a trail that started back in 2000. I don’t think it’s the children. It’s something else.” Thomas says.

 

Alex huffs in annoyance, “whatever.”

 

Alexander checks his watch to see that it’s currently 5:55 pm. “Jefferson, we need to get going. I still have homework and I need some sleep.”

 

Jefferson nods and the two say their goodbyes to Quentin as they head out.

 

“We will be back on the fourteenth, Q. Make sure your daughter is safe somewhere that night.” Jefferson adds as the stand beside the truck.

 

“Will do. Have a safe trip home, gentlemen.” Quentin says.

 

The two get in the truck and start it up. They head out in the road and make their way back to the small apartment.

 

“I still think it’s a black-eyed demon, Jefferson.” Alexander claims about a half hour into the ride.

 

The demon sigh, “Alex, I really don’t think it is. Those things are trapped in the pits of Hell. No one is that stupid to set one free.”

 

“It makes sense though if it was one!” Alex says.

 

“No, it doesn’t. Hamilton, stop. We are done talking about this.” Jefferson commands.

 

“You know what? Fuck you.” Alex grumbles as he kept his eyes on the road. He goes to turn up the radio and Jefferson grumbles.

 

‘You shook me all night long’ by ACDC starts blaring through the speakers of the truck and Alex starts smirking. He knows Jefferson hates older music. Always telling Alexander to keep up with today’s music but he would tell Jefferson to stick it where the sun doesn’t shine.

 

“Hamilton, really? You do know that this song is about-”

 

“Sex, I know. It’s awesome.” Alex grinned as he turned it up louder. He glances at Jefferson. Noticing the pained and annoyed expression on his face made Alex satisfied. “Maybe that’s the thing Thomas.”

 

“What do you mean?” The demon inquires.

 

“Maybe having sex would help my stressed state. I mean I haven’t gotten laid in awhile. Always hunting and on missions. Never enough time to have fun.” Alex explains.

 

“Alex for fuck sakes stop talking.” Jefferson says. Alex looks over at the blushing demon and starts laughing.

 

“You alright there, Jefferson? Looking a little flustered. You know I’ve been told that I’m good when it comes down to doing it. Maybe when-”

 

“Shut up and just drive!” Jefferson belts.

 

Alex starts laughing again but stays quiet for the rest of the car ride.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

The two enter the apartment and notice Burr and John sitting on the couch.

 

“Hey guys!” John greets them.

 

“Hey John, hey Burr.” Alex replies as he sets down his keys.

 

“You two are all dressed up, did you finally go on a date?” Burr tease.

 

Jefferson rolls his eyes but his cheeks are noticeably red. Alexander gives Burr a confused look, “no, why would you say that? We are just friends, Burr. Get the hint.” Alexander snaps. “Jefferson said that Quentin is a man of class and that we needed to look nice in front of him.”

 

“No reason and yes, I forgot that demons are a bunch of high class dicks with sticks up their asses all the time.” Burr shoots back.

 

“Fuck you, Burr.” Jefferson snaps.

 

Burr only smirks at the demon.

 

“We got the situation with Quentin worked out.” Alexander starts.

 

“Good, what’s gonna happen then?” John inquires while taking a seat on the loveseat.

 

“We’ll be at his place around noon or that evening, I am not sure yet. Tomorrow, we need to look up lore and other evidence about the killings. Burr, I need you talk to Washington about the possibilities of this being a rogue angel and Jefferson, you need to talk to Adams about it being a black-eyed demon or something demon related. John and I will look up lore and history of the past killings and patterns.” Alex says as he unbuttons his shirt; making his way into his room.

 

“Good thing tomorrow is fucking Saturday.” He mumbles.

 

After changing into sweatpants and a t-shirt, Alex tells everyone to leave so he can work on homework. Burr and Laurens leave shortly saying that they will discuss about the morgue tomorrow. Alex nods in response and shoos them way. He notices Jefferson is still there though.

 

“Go, Jefferson. I have stuff to do.” Alex grumbles as he types in his password to his computer.

 

“Alexander, what happened earlier today?” Jefferson inquires.

 

Alexander stays quiet for a few seconds letting his mind race with thoughts.

 

_I didn’t feel good. Something was wrong. Something was screaming in my head. The ringing was loud. The voices were so fucking loud. They kept saying “leave! It’s dangerous! We need you alive! Run!” Why was it dangerous? Why did I need to leave? Why do these voices need me alive? Why were they so loud? I’m normally okay around demons. Hell, Jefferson is a demon! Why run away now!? Who was yelling at me!?_

 

“Nothing, I was just dizzy. Like I said, stress and no sleep are probably catching up to me now and I am paying the price. It’s fine. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” Alex looks at his computer while saying the lie to Jefferson.

 

“I know a lie when I hear one, Hamilton. I’m a demon for fuck’s sakes. Tell me the truth or do I have to force it out of you?” Jefferson threatens.

 

Alexander glares at the demon, “fuck off, Jefferson! I have my own shit to deal with and I’ll deal with it by myself.”

 

“I just want to help, Alexander! Let me-” Jefferson tries.

 

“I don’t need your help!” Alexander shouts angrily. Moving his computer to the side and standing up; Alexander makes his way towards Jefferson. “Why do you care huh? You’re a demon! Demons don’t care about petty humans!”

 

“You know that isn’t true, Alexander.” Jefferson mutters.

 

“Why do you even care?” Alexander gets close to Jefferson’s face, “We fight all the time. Hell, most of the time we hate each other. Why care about me now?”

 

Jefferson doesn’t meet Alexander’s eyes, “Alexander, you have got to be the smartest but the most dumbest person I know.” Jefferson looks at the ragging nineteen year old. His eyes that are the color of chocolate with a hint of gold trying to peek out. “I may cause conflict and make you think I am insufferable but I’m always there to pick you up when something bad happens to you. You scared the shit out of me this afternoon; I just want to know what happened because no one took a swing at you nor did I sense any energy beside the two demons arounds us. Now tell me what happened.”

 

Alexander was taken aback by the response. Speechless for the first time, Alexander looks away from the demon’s eyes. Taking a step back, he shrugs and heads back to the couch but stops when Jefferson grabs his hand gently.

 

“Maybe you should sleep,” Jefferson says while looking down. “You can do that tomorrow.”

 

Alexander looks at Jefferson’s hand. Nodding at Jefferson’s statement, Alexander turns off his computer and heads to his room only to stop at the door.

 

Alexander isn’t dumb. He know Thomas Jefferson, Spawn of Hell, Demon, friend, teammate, and something more has always had more than friend feelings toward him. Something Alex is afraid to feel because every person he has ever loved has died. But Alex is too exhausted to care and knows Thomas won’t decline him if he ask. So he does.

 

“Can you stay?” Alexander says facing away from Thomas; looking into the messy bedroom.

 

“You want me to stay?” Thomas restates.

 

Alexander only nods. He feels Thomas’ arms wrap up from behind him and hold him for a few seconds. Leaning back in the embraced hug, Alexander sighs.

 

“Let’s lay down and try to sleep. Okay, Alex?” Thomas says in the thick Virginian accent his vessel has.

 

Nodding again, the two curl up in bed holding each other. The last thing Alexander hears is Thomas telling him goodnight.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter and if you have any suggestions or helpful tips on how to make my writing a bit better let me know. I am always looking on how to be a better writer and making the story better for you, the reader!
> 
> Also thank you so much to whomever read, comment, and liked the first chapter! Such a confidence booster and motivation increase to write!
> 
> I hope you have or had a lovely day and if not think of something that makes you smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!
> 
> If you have any helpful tips on how to improve my writing please comment down below, criticism helps.


End file.
